This invention relates to a coating composition or adhesive, and is particularly concerned with the provision of a coating composition which can be cured to form an abrasion resistant coating, especially useful as a repair coating for certain plastic materials or sheets, especially ethylene-acrylic copolymer elastomer sheets.
Abrasion resistant coatings are of particular importance for the protection of the surfaces of aircraft components such as the wings and tail surfaces, and missile motor cases. These components can be formed of various materials such as aluminum, plastic, and the like.
Further, during a period of wear of plastic or resin coatings and sheets applied to substrates, particularly of aircraft components, the plastic surfaces or coatings become contaminated or damaged, requiring repair of the contaminated or damaged area. An example of a plastic coating or sheet material used on aircraft components, is the material formed from ethylene-acrylic elastomers, an example of which is the ethylene-acrylic elastomer marketed as "Vamac" by Du Pont.
Illustrative of prior art protective coating compositions is U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,165, which discloses a protective coating composition including a pigment, a binder and a volatile solvent. The pigment is carbon black, the solvent is a chlorinated hydrocarbon and the binder can be a resin such as a copolymer of vinyl chloride and vinyl acetate, polyacrylates, and other resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,088 discloses a sealing solution for removing graffiti, formed by combining a suitable polyvinyl alcohol with a solution of acrylic resin to form a polyvinyl alcohol-acrylic resin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,926 and 3,975,558 disclose compositions and processes for patching plastic and leather-like materials.
One object of the present invention is the provision of a composition for producing a tough abrasion resistant resin coating. Another object is to provide a composition of the above type which can be employed for the repair of damaged plastic surfaces or sheets, particularly ethylene-acrylic elastomers or resins, to produce a substantially continuous tough abrasion resistant coating over the damaged areas. Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an adhesive or bonding composition which can be cured to provide a strong bond between plastic sheets, particularly ethylene-acrylic elastomer sheets.